1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic percussion instruments which are preformed to generate percussion sounds.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there are provided multiple kinds of electronic percussion instruments such as electronic drums and electronic cymbals. For example, an example of the electronic drum is disclosed by the papers of Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-19718, whilst an example of the electronic cymbal is disclosed by the papers of Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. 4-3358.The electronic drums and electronic cymbals conventionally known have a same basic configuration which is designed to generate electronic sounds. According to the basic configuration, vibrations which occur on pads are converted to electric signals, based on which a musical tone generation circuit produces musical tone signals which are supplied to speakers or headphone to generate electronic sounds. In order to obtain performance feelings which are similar to those of the acoustic instruments corresponding to drums, pads are generally constructed using a flexible film. In the case of the electronic cymbals, pads are constructed using a plate made of plastics having rigidity to provide performance feelings which are similar to those of the acoustic instruments corresponding to cymbals. Both of the electronic drum and electronic cymbal are designed to be attached to an instrument stand or a bus drum by means of an instrument holder. So, they are played by a single performer.
As described above, the conventional electronic percussion instruments are designed to be played by a single performer. In other words, the conventional technology fails to provide an electronic percussion instrument which can be shared by multiple persons but which can arbitrarily genenerate musical tones designated by multiple persons individually. So, when playing an ensemble using the conventional technology, it is necessary to provide multiple instruments which are played by multiple performers individually.